vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackal
|-|Base= |-|Etherious Form= Summary Jackal (ジャッカル Jakkaru) is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher in Etherious Form Name: Jackal Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely several hundreds, but no more than 400) Classification: Demon (Etherious) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Explosion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Anyone that touches him would weapon a bomb Attack Potency: City level (Can fight and damage Base Natsu, Lucy and Base Wendy), higher in Etherious Form (Far stronger than his Base Form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Natsu), higher in Etherious Form Lifting Strength: At least Class K, Class M in Etherious Form Striking Strength: City Class, higher in Etherious Form Durability: City level (Took hits from Base Natsu), higher in Etherious Form Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Tends to fool around with his enemies instead of finish them quickly; Devil Slayer Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bomb Curse: Jackal, much like the other members of Tartaros, doesn't employ Magic, instead relying on a Curse, a power which he describes as standing above Magic. His Curse, in particular, revolves around the use of heat-based explosions and is quite possibly the most destructive one out of all the Nine Demon Gates. Jackal has proven himself capable of effortlessly generating blasts of huge magnitude, wreaking havoc over both large buildings and entire towns, slaughtering individuals as powerful as Magic Council members in the process. Its use appears to be focused around the Etherious' blackened arms, either through direct physical contact with his target or through arm gestures, the latter ones demonstrating the Curse's extreme casting range (at least a seeming kilometer). This Curse can also be employed defensively, allowing Jackal to dispel offending spells by tearing them apart with explosions before they have a chance to connect with him. One more aspect of Jackal's power (as well as, according to him, its real essence) resides in it manifesting complex markings on the body of anyone who has touched him, in correspondence to the point(s) of contact. Such markings turn the victim into a living bomb, having them burst into an explosion whose size depends on the number of times they have touched Jackal or he has touched them; discouraging physical attacks against him. *'Exploding Spiral' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): By first moving one arm backwards with the hand open, describing an arc in the air, and then rapidly bringing it back before him with a now closed palm, Jackal engulfs the area in front of him into a massive explosion, surging up high and extending vertically, which is notable for taking the form of a spiraling column. This causes great damage to the targeted spot; at the same time, the blast sends nearby objects and people alike flying away, scattering them in the surrounding area. The Nine Demon Gates member employed Exploding Spiral against Lucy and Wendy, leaving them momentarily incapacitated, in order to chase after Michello without further hindrances on their part. *'Landmine Curse' (地雷呪法 Jirai Jūhō): Jackal is capable of imbuing surfaces with his Curse's power by leaving circular, complex markings on them, at the same time turning the affected spot dark. These enchantments, as the name implies, act in a similar way to a landmine once someone steps on them, they will explode on further movement, causing the victim to remain frozen in place to avoid being blown up. If Jackal is attacked while his Landmine Curse is still unexploded, the markings (and thus the threat they pose) disappear. While chasing Michello and being chased by Lucy, he proved himself capable of not only setting up the trap with remarkable speed but also to foresee where Lucy would have appeared from, thus catching her in his enchantment. It's unknown whether Landmine Curses are manifested at Jackal's will or require physical contact to be placed. *'Bomb Orb:' With a simple flick of his arm, the thumb, index and middle finger outstretched, Jackal traps a target in the range of several meters into a transparent, floating orb, seemingly inescapable even for a former Magic Council member. This sphere is actually a bomb, exploding at Jackal's command, and obliterating the trapped victim. The Etherious is capable of creating at least two at the same time, using them on Michello and a pregnant woman in order to play a sadistic game with Lucy, having the girl choose which bomb should go off. Natsu's brutal assault on Jackal caused the orbs to disappear, leaving their victims free and unharmed. *'Bomb Impact:' While in his transformed state, Jackal retains the ability to activate his Curse through physical contact, at the same time enhancing its already formidable destructive qualities: by having his clawed hands glow as they strike the enemy, he can unleash terrifying explosions, which create massive shockwaves, sending onlookers off their feet, and destroy the surroundings, all while leaving him perfectly unharmed; he is also able to boost his already powerful melee strikes by accompanying them with blasts, causing each assault to devastate the area behind his target upon hitting them. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Jackal, as an Etherious, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7